A little magic in an antropomorphic world
by Sleep Student
Summary: Cats can't have wings. That's illogical. So, what are they? The exceed squad couldn't be in more troubles than this. But it's not like they're the only beings with magic here, isn't it? Well, let's watch out. Sorry for bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I actually don't know what to say here so I wouldtalk about why would someone in their right mind would made a Zootopia/Fairy Tail Xover. Well, the answer is simple. First of all, I like a lot of crossovers, but most importantly, I like crossovers when one universe _isn't_ part of the other universe. The multiverse theory exists for a reason. Second, I enjoy xovers that involve the west meeting the east like anime with cartoons, especially the ones that have powers involved and the only crossovers that satisfies me enough with that are a few, including two of Zootopia (The Flash one and the GotG one, although maybe the one with the Teen Titans is interesting. Wait where was I? Oh right, the explanation). So that could be the main reasons. Oh wait, the most important. "WHY ZOOTOPIA?" Well, I like the movie and this idea came watching the movie and reading a Fairy Tail crossover. So, without further explanation, enjoy the xover and forgive me for the grammatical errors. English isn't my mother language**

 **Both franchises aren't my property**

* * *

Some people would say that what's in the past will never haunt you again. They couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore. A permanently neutral nation with a population of almost 17 million people and also a land of magic. This magic is commercialized and used all the time. Those who know how to wield it are called mages. These mages work together in places called "guilds" and on all the land of Fiore, there's no more famous and recognized guild than Fairy Tail. Here is where this story begins.

* * *

"What do you mean with 'Only Dragon Slayers'?"

The one who ask this was a young muscular Caucasian man with spiky, pink hair. He wore a blackish vest with a gold trim, which was both open and sleeveless, white knee-length trousers, a thick black band wrist on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scaled-patterned scarf. He have a red guild mark located just below his right shoulder indicating his affiliation with the Fairy Tail guild. He was Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer and one of the champions of the Grand Magic Games.

To comprehend better this story we need to settle in time. It's the year X791 and a week after the biggest magical event in Fiore: The Grand Magic Games. A competition held between guilds to decide which is the best in all the kingdom. Usually another guild known as 'Sabertooth' win the Games, but this year was different.

After 7 years of being magically imprisoned with one of the Three Great Fairy Magics, Fairy Sphere, the most powerful members of Fairy Tail returned and participated to recover the honor of their guild. After an extremely difficult competition, they won and were recognized as the strongest guild in all Fiore. Because of this, there were a lot of work petitions for them; some of those asking specific members for specific jobs. This one as a example of the stated previously.

"It looks like an archaeologist requires the strength of people who can wield Dragon Slaying Magic" said Mirajane. She's a slim young woman of below average height and has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She's wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"It appears that the ruins he found has intricate mechanisms that can only be activated with the magic the dragons used to wield and could explain the reason to explain what happened to them in the past" she said

At the moment she mentioned these words, Natsu was shocked but very happy nonetheless. This could mean the answer of his biggest problem, what he's been asking since the year X777: 'Where is Igneel?'

"Natsu, are you ok?" Said his partner of all time Happy. Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. His green Guild Mark is on his back.

"WENDY! GAJEEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" shouted the shocked mage

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FLAME BREATH?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" said the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He wears a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. His black Fairy Tail mark is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder.

"What happened Natsu-san?" said the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy is a young girl with dark blue long hair that usually reaches her waist. She's wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Her light blue guild mark is located in her right shoulder.

"We're going to a job right now" said Natsu with a very serious face, which is strange for someone like him

"And why does she need to go with you?" said Carla. She's a small, white Exceed with pink hair, brown eyes and has two whiskers on each side of her face. She wears a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back.

Ignoring the white cat, he handled the request to them. When they finish reading it, they were shocked like Natsu but also crying (in the case of Wendy)

"Oi Happy, what happened to them?" said Panther Lily (or just Lily as the entire guild called him that). He's a small, bipedal black cat with round ears, a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. He wears a pair of green pants, black shoes and held a sword with a long, curved blade, which is light-colored on the edges and dark on the rest, and which protrudes on both sides near its top, and has a large, light symbol carved near its hilt, representing a musical note.

"I don't know either. Mira told him about a job and he reacted like that" said worried. "I never looked him act like that in any other jobs"

"Hmmm... that sounds odd. What could've been the is-"

"I'M GOING TO FIND YOU FINALLY, IGNEEEEEEL!" said Natsu, running towards the entrance of the guild

" Wait Natsu" said Happy but it was too late as the mage run through Magnolia

"Care to explain _us_?" said Carla, a bit worried.

* * *

After the whole explanation, the Exceeds realized the cause of all the commotion and begun traveling, with their respective partners, through Fiore to reach their destination: the Dragon catacombs of Ozuna Town. The catacombs are part of a destroyed building that supposedly held a guild consisting of only Dragon Slayers. The catacombs were decorates with several symbols and drawings of various types of dragons, each of them performing magic. But the most interesting part is that in the center of the floor there is a magic circle-like pattern

 **Outside the destroyed building**

"Man, this place is wrecked" said Natsu while looking across the destroyed "guild"

"So, where is professor Richards? In the request it said that he would be here all day" said Gajeel impatiently.

"Maybe he's in that ten- Look, over there!" said Wendy while pointing to the stairs that lead to a lower floor, probably to the catacombs. There was a Caucasian man apparently in his 40's with black and white hair. He was wearing a lab coat that looks like burned and cut in some parts, googles and a belt with a lot of equipment

"Hello boys. You must be the mages of Fairy Tail. My name is Victor Richards" said while greeting his visitors, including the Exceeds. "You must be asking why the reason I specifically asked for Dragon Slayers. Please, come to my tent and I will explain"

In the tent was a lot of machinery, blueprints, magic staves, a table for 6 persons, a kitchen and apparently a bed. "Sorry for the mess but since my partners left me here alone and because I'm usually down there I didn't worry much about cleaning" said while chuckling nervously. "Please, take a sit"

When all of them were sit, the professor begin talking: "Since I was a kid I was interested in Dragon Slayer Magic but couldn't achieve it for obvious reasons. But that doesn't stop me. If I couldn't have the magic at least I wish to meet a dragon. That's when I heard the legends about an entire guild consisted of Dragon Slayers. So, with some friends of the university we began studying this place, but after 12 years they surrender and went different ways. I stay here because I'm certain that here is the explanation of what happened to the dragons. And my instinct was true because a week ago I found a special chamber with lots of locks and patterns that describes a passage only Dragon Slayers could open"

"So that explains everything, but how are you so sure that this chamber can hold answers of the whereabouts of the dragons" said Carla skeptically

"Why a chamber would be so heavily guarded? There's no other explanation" answer the professor

"Maybe the don't know about the dragons, but to have that protection it means that the info that resides there is invaluable" said Lily. He still didn't trust at all the professor and for some reason he looked familiar but, apart from that, he didn't have anything against him.

The other face of the coin were the three Dragon Slayers and Happy. They seem to trust what he said and with a flaming fist in the air, Natsu said "Alright, lets do this"

"Hmm" Wendy and Gajeel nodded

"Aye sir" said Happy while jumping

"Well then, let's do this" said the professor while smirking. 'Everything is going according to the plan' thought maliciously.

Unbeknown to the mages, he raised a magic staff and suddenly everything went black...

* * *

 **Inside the catacombs**

"Wh... wha.. h..ppened" said Natsu sleepishly. He started looking to his surroundings and notice his friends and him tied in the walls with magic cuffs, preventing the use of magic. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Well, well. It seems you're finally awake" said a mysterious shadow

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?! WHERE IS THE PROFESSOR?! Asked angrily the fire Dragon Slayer.

"Well, I think question 1 and 3 answers themselves" said the professor revealing himself holding his staves.

"What are you doing? Why did you trap us?" asked impatiently.

"Well, to avoid explaining this two times I think your friends must be awake" said and with a 'swish' of a staff the others began to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" asked angrily the former Phantom mage

"Wendy, are you ok?" asked Carla worried

"Natsu, Carla, are you ok?" asked Happy, while trying to escape

"What happened?" asked the young mage

"So this was a trap all along, isn't it? I knew your face was familiar, but why and how are you here?" asked Lily

"It seems the so 'perceptive Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division' has lost his touch" said while smirking. "For a moment I thought my plan will fail but it looks like the King blesses me"

"King? I highly doubt the king will be involved in this" said Natsu

"Do you think I was talking about that idiot Toma E. Fiore? My only King is the King Faust. Governor of all magic existent!" said while raising his hands

"Wait a minute. Are you from Edolas?!" said Gajeel surprised

"It seems that you aren't as stupid as I thought" said while laughing maliciously.

"How do you came here? Anima is closed and Faust is not the king anymore" said Carla

"It appears it's time for some explanation. Do you recognized these staves?" he asked while pointing to a set of magical staves that were connected to a machine

"Those are Mystogan staves! How do you acquired them?" asked Natsu

"Those are mines. That traitor prince took my designs and copy to build a new set. You see, I was the one who created Anima"

"WHAT?" said the Fairy Tail members

"That's impossible. It was supposed that Byro created it" said the black Exceed

"He was only my assistant. That's why he knew how to operate all of my inventions."

"You still haven't explained how you get here" said Carla

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying, when the Project: Anima was recently build, the King make me teach Prince Jellal about his functioning. However, what we didn't suspected was that he escaped to Earthland with my blueprints of the staves and start closing the various Anima we created. So, as a plan B, and after making some improvements to the original Anima, I came here weeks before your guild was sucked and transported to Edolas." Then he began stating madly "It was suppose to be the end of our problems of magic but then I discovered that the Exceed Mission was a total fraud and they didn't eliminate the Dragon Slayers as their queen had told us. The anima wasn't prepare to transport back both Dragon Slayer and Exceed magic automatically so you weren't sucked instantly like your whole city"

"Well, that's too bad. We still defeated that giant fake dragon of yours and save all of them" stated Natsu

"Yeah, and now we will kick your butt!" said Happy

"You are cuffed. You can't use magic even if you want to" pointed the Edolas infiltrate

"Still, our guild will notice if we take too much time to deliver this simple job and they'll send someone who freed us" said Wendy

At that moment, the professor start laughing maniacally; something that make the Fairy Tail mages shiver. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I wouldn't figure that eventually your pathetic guild will come and search for you? When my plan work, anyone on Earthland won't stop my King's desire: Eternal Magic for all Edolas"

"Do you plan to send us there again? Remember what you said, Anima won't work on us or the Exceed" stated Gajeel

"Oh right, that little part. Oh no, my plan is ruined" said sarcastically

"Aye, you are defeated" mentioned Happy without noticing the sarcasm in his words

"It was sarcasm you idiot. You see, the reason I couldn't make Anima work on you was because I didn't have samples of your magic that could be put in the Anima Lacrima Absorption that was in the Palace. But, across the years I manage to gather Dragon Slayer Magic due to all your combats. Sadly, I couldn't gather a lot and I saw for a moment my plan failing. But something interesting happened. You participated in the Grand Magic Games letting me obtain enough samples of your magic for my plan to work" he said while pointing five lacrimas (red, green, sky blue, white and black).

"And for the Exceeds. At that time, we weren't sure that their queen's supposed power was real or she was bluffing. That and we didn't expect that the Exceeds that they sent will return somehow. But now that I know that they are harmful, I manage to get their magic" and then point another set of eight cat-lacrimas.

"That's not possible. You turned Exceeds into those lacrimas?" said furiously Happy

"Bastard! Who do you think you are? You can't toy with the lives of the Exceeds for just a stupid dead dream" stated Natsu angrily

"Dead? My dream is not dead. I went to Edolas a very long ago and could see the discontent of the people for the lack of magic. They feel powerless and despite trying to compensate with technology, it wasn't the same. Also, I went to retrieve some things that the traitor used against us" he said while pointing a bottle with black pellets

"Wait a minute, those are X-balls. Why do you need them? They only work with Earthland mages" pointed Gajeel

"True, but it's for you to not use it. The ingredients can only be obtained in Earthland and with their supply gone, you could not use magic in Edolas if somehow they freed you from the lacrimas, which is impossible without Dragon Slaying Magic" He then started laughing madly "When my plan work, I will be receive with honors and they would venerate me"

"You won't get away with this" said Carla

"The funny part is I already did" mentioned Victor. He begin to chant something in an unkonwn language while forming the 7 staves in a circle. Then, 8 magic circles from various colors appeared from nowhere and proceed to line up. After that, the magic power inside the lacrimas (excluding the white and black ones) started travelling to the center of the magic circles. And then...

BOOOOOMMMM

A blinding light formed from the circles and a black sphere with grey smoke formed in the center of the catacombs

"It's finally done. Anima has been opened. Beware Earthland. Your magic is now OURS" exclaimed the mad creator of dimension travel.

But then, lightning start emanating from the sphere and destroying parts of the wall

"What happened? This shouldn't be happening? What did you make?" stated angrily towards his prisoners

"We didn't do anything" said Happy

"LIARS" screamed with fear in his voice "I need to stabilize this". But before he could do anything, the lightning hit two staves and the Dragon lacrimas. Then, the sphere began to absorb the Exceeds, along with the Ethernano in the air

"Wendyyyy!" cried Carla

"Carlaaaa!" answer Wendy with tears in her eyes

"Gajeeel! Help!" pleaded Lily

"Hang on Lily" said Gajeel with worried eyes

"Natsuuuu" screamed happy

"Happyyy. Please, hang on" said Natsu

But their efforts were in vain. The three Exceeds are now travelling to another dimension.

* * *

In Bunnyburrow, in a little hill, something strange and impossible happened. If there were animals awake at that time, they would see three felines emerging from a strange sphere with clouds that appear from nowhere.

"Whe.. Where are we? Carla, Lily, are you ok?" said the blue cat

"I think I'm fine" answer the white one "but for some reason I feel weak"

"Me too. Maybe is be-" the black one was stating but suddenly he froze and fainted.

"LILY!" said the both cats "What happened to him?" asked worried Happy

"I think it's Magic Deficiency Disease. I can't feel any magic here. We need to-" and then she also fainted

"CARLA! Please, stay awake" pleaded the poor cat

* * *

 **Damn, what would happen? Are the Exceed would be fine? How that would change this world? How does the anima transported here? To answer those questions remember to follow this story and I'm going to try to begin with the other part. Sorry if I take too much. After all, medicine isn't an easy career. Bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone that gave their hopes in this little fanfic, I can only say thank you. This, apart to let me grow my creative side it will also help me with how to talk better with people. I hope you like this new chapter. Sorry if you see it a little bit rushed. I want to do one chapter a week, but sometimes my mind isn't very good. Well, let's get going**

* * *

A headache. That's the first thing she felt when she woke up. 'What happened?' she asked to herself. For some reason, it was hard to remember but at least she could notice to important things:

1) This wasn't her bedroom at Fairy Hills. This place looked like an old and abandoned warehouse but something was off. Although it contains instruments you usually use in a farm to harvest vegetables or fruits, they were strangely small. Not small like the Exceeds to use it but for a child to use it. Maybe they appeared near the farm the Exceeds that let them hide from the Extalia Army used to live. But that doesn't explain the size.

2) Happy was in a corner lying asleep. For a moment she thought that usually Wendy was the first person she saw when she wok-

"WENDY!" She screamed. That's right, something happened to her. And then, the memories started repeating in her brain trying to analyze what is going on. She started remembering the job, the trap and the Anima and suddenly, she started panicking. 'She was cuffed with Natsu and Gajeel. That monster fooled us and now she is her hostage.' Tears of impotence start flowing through her face. 'I couldn't do anything to protect her and she's on Earthland with _him_ '. Before she could do or think something else, a familiar voice took her attention.

"So, it looks like you are awake now." said Lily. For some reason he have cuts but fine nonetheless

"Lily, you are awake! What happened? Where are we? You brought us here?" said impatiently the poor Exceed still with tears in her eyes

Standing his hand to let him talk, he stated: "First of all, you need to thank Happy. He's the reason we're still alive and somehow he managed to find a place we could rest appropriately. It appears that he also guard us because when I woke up he was checking if someone was close. He's probably exhausted so I don't recommend awaking him for an hour or two"

Impressed by this revelation, she start watching her blue friend with happiness. 'Despite being clumsy most of the time, he always help his friends'. Without realizing, she started blushing. But that doesn't mean that Lily didn't notice that.

He started clearing his throat loud enough to make her jump a little. Recomposing herself she asked "And how did he save us? Last time I remember, you were suffering for Magic Deficiency Disease and unless Edolas somehow has gained Ethernano, we would be dead by now"

"Yes we would, but somehow he manage to snatch this" he said while holding a bottle with brown pellets in it. She immediately recognized it

"Those are the X-balls the lunatic snatched from here. But I thought that only worked with humans"

"It works with any being that requires magic. Also, he didn't steal it from here because we're not in Edolas"

If her worries weren't bad enough, what Lily told him shatter something inside her brain. She started to tremble and crying again and started talking with a broken voice. "Not in Edolas? Bu.. but that means I won't se.. see he..". She couldn't finish her sentence and her crying was becoming louder and louder until someone tap her shoulder.

"You need to calm Carla, please. I now how you feel about this but we need to avoid make loud noises" said Happy while stroking her back. Sadly, the response wasn't what the blue Exceed expected.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A CHANCE WE COULD NEVER RETURN TO EARTHLAND. AREN'T YOU WORRIED FOR NATSU AND THE OTHERS? WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" she started screaming while punching him. She knew that the poor cat only tried to avoid problems but she didn't care. She need to express all her emotions and, unfortunately for him, she made her target.

Despite being tired, he received all the punches knowing that her outburst would calm her. But, he also knew that the noise she was making would alert whatever were close to them so he did the only thing that came to his mind: he hugged her and said calmly:

"I know that you are worried about Wendy because I also feel worried for Natsu. Lily already told me that we aren't in Edolas or Earthland and when I heard that I was so sad I almost cried. But then I started to think that if that thing brought us here, then we only need to wait for them to rescue us. And until that moment, we need to be safe for them." His voice start breaking and tears began emanating from his eyes. "We need to be safe because I also want to see him again!" he said while holding her tighter.

She suddenly stop crying. His words resounding in her brain. _"We need to be safe because I also want to see him again."_ 'He's right. If that thing brought us here, then it can return us to Earthland'. A light of hope suddenly shine on her (metaphorically of course). "You're right Happy. They would find a way to get us out of here and, until then, we need to be safe".

"Aye" said while smiling. "I'm happy that you feel better now"

She could only nodded happily while wiping her tears

'You truly are a symbol of happiness, Happy' thought Lily, who was watching the whole scene from the entrance of the warehouse. But before he could think something else, some voices alerted him

"Are you sure that you heard voices? It's still only 5 in the morning and despite not being too early, it's still early." said a feminine voice

"I'm sure I heard someone shouting. They could be _thieves_ hiding from the police" said a masculine voice

Analyzing that they have a couple of minutes, he said quietly "We need to go, now. Don't worry, we can use Aera so we can get out flying". After nodding, they use their wings to escape from the window and, using the black sky in their favor, they flew towards the farthest warehouse they could find.

* * *

 **At the warehouse**

In front of the door, two bunnies appear with a lantern while checking if something was unusual. The male one is a chubby bunny with brown fur that wears a white T-shirt, a cream-red-and-green plaid shirt, blue overalls, and a green hat with a carrot design. The female one was a smaller bunny compared with her partner and wears a pink, sleeveless dress. These were Stu and Bonnie Hopps, owners of this farm and also this particular warehouse whom the former one heard strange noises coming from there.

"Well, it looks like I was right. Now, let's go back home; that breakfast isn't going to prepare itself and neither I would do it alone" she said rolling her eyes a bit tired. She knew that her husband was very nervous bunny and sometimes he exaggerated things, but that doesn't make him a coward. When the situation requires it, he displayed a lot of bravery.

"I'm sure that I heard something. Maybe it was a bad dream" said the defeated bunny. He knew someone was there. The big ears wasn't only for showing, but he couldn't prove his point so he decided to return to his house. After all, today will be a very busy day. Not only the Great Harvest Festival is starting today, but also his family will reunite again, like tradition demanded. And that includes certain _cop_ daughter and his troublesome partner that only visited them twice a year. Everything needs to be perfect.

* * *

 **At the catacombs**

Gone. In just a second his best friend of all life was gone. With all the strength he has, he couldn't do a damn thing to help him. He could only stay cuffed there without doing nothing.

 _"You're supposed to protect the mom and the kid, right?"_

Those words start running through his head, making him remember that talk with Lisanna so many years ago, furthering the pain.

 _"After all, Happy is our kid, right?"_

'It's like that time. I couldn't protect Lisanna that time.' thought Natsu while clenching his fist in both fury and regret

'I always thought that because I wasn't there.' He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realized that the portal became too unstable and exploded while emanating a pulse of energy, pushing all of them away. He even didn't notice at first that the explosion damaged parts of the cuffs.

"YOU IMBECILS! I don't know how but you manage to destroy my precious Anima!" Shouted the maniac professor. "But that doesn't matter" said while laughing. "Most of the staves are intact and this time I'll check better the portal"

'But now I was here...' thought the dragon slayer. What he _did_ notice was the little flame that started growing in his guts, feeding by his anger and the Ethernano that was slowly entering his body.

'...and still...'. The heat around him began rising.

"Even thought those pathetic cats manage to travel to Edolas without transforming into lacrimas, they won't be a problem with my plans..."

'...AND STILL...'. Fire began emanating from his wrist, weakening the cuffs in the process.

"… and when I find them, I'll make sure to torture them torture before killing those pest. AND THEN MY PLAN WILL BE-"

"I COULDN'T PROTECT HIM" shouted Natsu while breaking his cuffs. His body started covering in flames and lightning, product of all the fury and anger that was inside him. He didn't lose time as his fists started punching the man everywhere making him bleed continuously.

"Stop it Salamander before you kill him" said Gajeel. He also was angry at the man but he knew that only him could resolve this.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. HE TOOK HAPPY FROM ME." answer the enraged mage. The flames started growing even more and bolts of lightning began hitting the walls of the catacombs

"But if you kill him, we won't know how to bring them back! Do you think you are the only one worried about their partner. What do you think both of us feel about this?" said de Iron Dragon Slayer while pointing Wendy

At that moment he realized that Wendy was also crying making impossible for her to say a single word. 'She's suffering too.' Then he noticed Gajeel or, more specific, his expressions. 'Even he is furious about this'. Then he focused in the professor. 'All because of this bastard'. He wanted to finish this and avenge Happy, but he also knew that what Gajeel said was correct: He's the only one that knows how to bring them back. So, he returned to normal but not before knocking the mad being.

While freeing his friends he said: "He probably have a communication lacrima. There's no other way the guild would confirm him that we were coming."

"I'm on it" said Gajeel before going to the tent in search of the lacrima

Then, he headed to Wendy, trying to comfort her: "We will find them and bring them back from Edolas. I promise on my life that they're going to return to us"

 **At a new warehouse**

* * *

After the three Exceeds managed to escape from the people that was coming to the previous warehouse, both Happy an Carla started asking about how Lily knew that this place wasn't Edolas

"How did you were so sure about this?" asked Happy with a bit of skepticism, hoping that his friend was wrong about this.

"Because I lived here" answer Lily. "The environment isn't the same as before". And then, while pointing at the sunrise, he said: "The color of the sky is wrong. It looks more like Earthland, with a blue tone instead of a green one."

"But maybe it's because there's no more magic here, like the reason why there isn't floating islands or rivers that defies logic" pointed Carla.

"At first, that possibility also started going through my head. But what convinced me that here is not Edolas was the sudden change of vegetation and lack of big creatures like the Legions."

After hearing what Lily said they started to realize that, even with the disappearance of magic from Edolas, both the vegetation and the fauna shouldn't have changed that much; but now, it looks like all of that went completely extinct. Curiously enough, the vegetation was also very similar to Earthland, like grass, fruit trees and other kind of plants.

At that moment, Carla remember something while escaping.

"Also both the objects in both the warehouses and the houses that I spotted while flying were very different that the one in Edolas" said with a serious expression.

"What do you mean by that? What could the objects or the houses could tell you about this?" Asked Happy. Even though he tried to think, he couldn't see anything important about that.

Before starting his explanation, the white Exceed grabbed an sprinkler to explain herself better. "Do you think that someone like Natsu or Gray or Lucy could use this?"

After checking the object in question, he concluded: "No. It's size is too small for a person to use it. But maybe this is for children or for Exceeds. I still remember those two farmers that take care of us after being exiled from Extalia". The image of the white and blue Exceeds start appearing in his mind while explaining.

Carla, however, refused his theory. "But for us is still too big. When we were in the previous building I thought that maybe it was for kids, but now it looks like it was for everyone in this dimension to use it"

"Aye". Happy could only look down and defeated.

"I still cannot understand how the X-Balls worked with us? How did you know that it would work with us?" asked Carla

"I didn't know it would work at that moment. I only knew that those pellets gave their magic back at the guys and I supposed that they could've give us magic too if we were going to a place without magic" answer Happy

"But in Edolas we could use or Aera but not them. Why is that?"

"Maybe I can explain all this mess better" said Lily while enforcing his voice. "For starters, the magic in Edolas and in Earthland were always very different. Even thought people from Edolas could harness your magic, mages from Earthland couldn't. That's because they didn't need to retain the Ethernano inside their bodies, but in specials converted lacrimas that were created after the Anima Project"

"Now, about explaining how did Exceeds use magic in both Edolas and Earthland. The principal reason is because our bodies assimilated both of them."

"What do you mean by that?" interrupted Happy.

"Let's put like this. Imagine that the magic particles from Earthland is goat milk but the magic particles from Edolas were cow milk. In essence, both are milks so our bodies could still use it to let us perform our magic. The problem is that, albeit being similar, they're _not_ the same. Our bodies could use those magic particles but we couldn't use our magic at its peak. That's the main reason I couldn't stay always in battle form even thought I had more access to more magic in Earthland than in Edolas"

"But that doesn't explain how sis the X-Balls manage to save us from Magic Deficiency Disease" interrupted Carla

"I'm getting into that. Stop interrupting please!" said Lily with a strong voice, but not so much to be heard by others. "Like I was saying, we can use both Earthland and Edolas magic particles. Now, about the X-Balls. Prince Jellal told me that those things were concentrated Ethernano combined with other things, like a pseudo-lacrima. His principal function was to provide magic to the Earthland mages if they somehow landed in Edolas and make them capable of absorbing the magic from Edolas for a short period of time to let them survive long enough until another X-Ball was required"

"So, what you tried to mean is that we have temporal magic inside us, but eventually we need to replenish?" asked Carla

"Exactly. Which I recommend to use or magic only in cases of great danger or need of urgent escape" suggested Lily

"So, for now not flying or anything. Got it" said Happy

For a moment there was absolute silence, which was cut out from Happy's snores. It seems that the little Exceed was still tired from being awake nearly all night while trying to process all the info he was told the last hour; so, to avoid wasting more energy, Carla and Lily imitated him and gave themselves into Morpheus' arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the big city (or, more specifically, in an apartment located in the big city) two animals were having its own serious problems. Problems that their lives will depend on it

"Why can't I go with my favorite shirt Carrots? I even cleaned them for this occasion." said a fox with a trim build, covered in red fur with a cream underbelly up to his muzzle, dark auburn fur on his feet, his hands, the tips of his ears, and at the tip of his tail, and green eyes and a dark purple nose. He was wearing green pajama pants and an old shirt of his times at the Police Academy. This was Nick Wilde, first fox officer of the Zootopia Police Department which was arguing with her roommate and partner in the force, Judy Hopps

"Because you always wear those. You need to expand your wardrobe, or at least try new things" said Judy Hopps, a young rabbit with a lithe build and round face. She is covered in gray fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her muzzle and on her paws. She has large purple eyes, a pink nose, long ears with black tips, and a teardrop-like tail with gray fur on the top and a lighter shade on the bottom. She's wearing dark blue pants and a blue blouse.

"But I like it. Besides, it's not like it's the only shirt I'll use during the whole trip. I'm still packing like 10 more" answer the fox

"Ughh, fine. Wear whatever you want. It's not my problem" said the bunny with a defeated tone

"I still don't know why is that important. It's only clothes. Besides, you love my look." said with his usual smirk

"Whatever you say Slick" said while covering a little blush. "By the way, our train goes in 30 minutes and I'm not planning missing my train because of you. So, if you are _not_ ready in 15 minutes, I'll go out with you"

"It's only taking a shower and put my clothes. That's not so time consuming" answer him. "Besides, you aren't ready too, so why leave the blame to me?"

"Because it's only a little make-up and brushing. It won't tale a lot of time" said the bunny

"Yeah sure, but for some reason I don't believe you" said sarcastically

"Just shut up and get ready fast, Nick" shouted her

"On my way, on my way. Calm down" replied Nick 'Besides, it's not like something impressive will happen in this little trip' he thought.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. Hope you liked it and if you want me to improve something I will make my best effort to do it. Good day to all of you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter, but with the exams, sickness and a writer's block, I couldn't post this faster. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After getting all the sleep they could get, the "Exceed Squad", as Happy had affectionally called themselves, start walking through the farm stealthily in search of a piece of crucial information: What creatures inhabits this strange and non-magical dimension?

"What do you think people will be here?" whisper Happy. "Do you think they will also have great abilities or they will be just like Edolas?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I was wrong and humans also exist here, but they're smaller" answer Carla. "There's anything certain about this. Are you sure we couldn't stay in that warehouse until the guys rescue us?" She wasn't very comfortable with this idea at all. After all, it's a whole new place.

"Very sure. If I remember what Gajeel told me, he was sent to a different place rather than landing near you did like it was supposed. That means that the portals open at random places" answer Lily "So, there would be very improbable that one of them opens at the same point. Plus, we still don't know what the locals are able to do or how the things work here. Maybe they are powerless or they have advanced machines. Maybe we landed in a place with slaves or near a kingdom like Edolas"

"Aye. Also, we need to eat" said Happy with a smile

"We don't know anything about here and you want to eat? Really?" asked an angry Carla. "We don't know even if we could eat something here. Maybe here fish doesn't exist"

At that moment, something inside the little Exceed broke apart. 'A world without fish'. Those words started repeating in his head constantly. He couldn't even say something or move an inch. He just managed to put himself in fetal position while staring at the nothingness.

"Uh, Carla. I think you shouldn't have said that. You know how Happy feel about fish" said a worried Lily. He tried to move him but he doesn't even answer

'Seriously? All this for fish?' thought with annoyance the white cat. 'Well, maybe I shouldn't say that. But how do I fix this? Wait...' "But it's true. We don't know anything about here. There's a possibility that fish doesn't exist but there's _also_ a possibility that here fishes are _bigger_ than those from Earthland" said while smirking. "but sadly, Happy doesn't want to know that so I think we shoul-

"I WANT BIG FISH" screamed with joy the blue Exceed while running. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING? WE NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE"

The other two couldn't do anything but chuckle. It seems everything was all normal again. Or at least as normal as someone can be in this situation.

* * *

"Home. I'm coming home" said the little bunny. Because of not being able to come home as frequently as she wish, she always try to enjoy as much as she could this brief visits she made.

The scenery began showing big fields covered in every fruit and vegetable imaginable. The contrast with the blue sky and the yellow sun that began its rising to the zenith makes it looks like a painting made by the greatest paws in the world.

"I feel that everything will be perfect in this trip. OR at least that's what I felt when I woke up. Remind me how did we lose the train?"

"Well, I remember that somebunny didn't feel ready and spent 20 minutes extra" said Nick

"That wasn't my entire fault. Besides, if you remembered to refill the tank, we could've get in time to the station"

"Hey, don't try to make me look like the bad guy here. The plan was refill it on our way. We had plenty of time to it. Besides, we're still early, thanks to Flash's car and its powerful motor." commented the fox while smiling.

She couldn't deny that. How did Nick manage to convince Flash to borrow his car (and so fast by the way) was beyond her knowledge. Especially because he gave him various ticket for speeding.

"So Fluff, what are the plans for this weekend?" said her partner while checking his phone

"Well, first we need to accommodate in my parents' house. I'm glad that they manage to prepare a room for you. All my family will be reunited and-"

"Hold on a second. All your family? As in, also your grandfather?" said with an irritated tone of voice. He didn't like the way he referred to him as "the devil" and other things that he didn't want to remember. It was because of him that last year festival both of them retired prematurely and couldn't participate in the "Blueberry contest" he anxiously waited for.

"Well, _almost_ all my family. I thought I told you that my grandpa couldn't attend the festival because of some problems he has. Weren't you paying me attention when I talked you back home?" she said angrily

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Maybe I was a little distracted" said the fox

"Dumb fox. Trying to make me feel bad" murmured Judy

"Let's go back to what are we going to do in these three days. Apart from the Blueberry Contest and the performance of your younger brothers, what would we be doing?" said the fox while trying to change subject

"Well, apart from the fair games and the family stands to sell their products, the festival also has a race to decide who's gonna be the King of the Festival and a dance at the end"

"A race? What are the prizes?" He knew that he was very fast. Heck, he even beat nearly all the guys in the Force. 'Nearly' being the key word. There was one mammal that beat him. Or to say more specifically, one bunny.

"Every year is something different. But if you think you'll win that then you are as dumb as usual" said with a big grin.

"Yeah, sure. As if someone could beat me. Besides, I still have the Blueberry contest and I prefer that over any other competition". All the blueberries he can eat while participating, a prize money of 500 dollars and 3 months of free blueberries from the farm. It was a gift from the gods.

"Ha. Remember who is the actual champion"

"I couldn't participate last year because buffalo butt wanted us early and you know it" said very frustrated. Last year was supposed to be his first attempt and he couldn't even participate. But that was different this year. Anything will make him returned early

"Well, if you want so bad to be beaten by a little bunny, then you'll have your wish granted" said Judy

"It's on, Carrots. By the way, we're near your house. Did you tell your parents that we lost the train so they wouldn't need to wait for us on the station?"

"Sweet cheese and crackers, how could I forget that?" she exclaimed while frantically searching her phone

'At least this trip started with the right paw' thought the fox.

* * *

'I'm too old for this' thought the sixth Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. After receiving the news from Mirajane about the situation of the Exceeds and the Dragon Slayers, he started to think about a plan to bring them back.

One of his first thoughts was to call the Magic Council for help, but there was two big problems that prevent him from doing that: The first one was that the actual Magic Council wasn't on friendly terms with Fairy Tail so there was a possibility that thy wouldn't help them. And second, they could decree that the project of the Professor is too dangerous and must be destroyed immediately, leaving them with no chance of recovering the Exceeds ever. The odds were against them, so he decided to make a team for the retrieving of the three cats consisting on:

Gray Fullbuster, a muscular guy with spiky black hair that wears a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. His dark blue guild mark is located in his right pectoral. He's specialized in Ice-Make Magic which is going to be useful since he can create most of the things that they would require in case they need it

Juvia Lockser, a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. She wears a knee-high dark dress coat which is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck and a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. Her blue guild mark is located in her left thigh. She's a mage specialized in Water Magic. Despite not being included by Master Makarov, she insisted on coming for the sole purpose of "being with Gray", which was later take in consideration for being a strong member.

Lucy Heartfilia, a white, curvaceous girl with shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by a pink ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wears a blue, sleeveless top, a white skirt and brown knee-length boots. Her pink guild mark was located in the back of her right hand. She's a mage specialized in Celestial Spirit Magic; because of this, she was brought in case there was a way to connect her magic with the Anima.

Levy McGarden, a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She was wearing an orange dress that reveals her white guild mark in her left shoulder blade. She's a mage specialized in Solid Script Magic. Being the smartest in the whole guild, it was important that she was present in this mission

Lisanna Strauss, a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wears pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. Her white guild mark is located in her left thigh. She's a mage specialized in Take Over Magic, more specifically Animal Soul. She was brought in because her abilities to calm the animals and blend in if necessary, something useful if they want to recover their friends.

The last of the group was Porlyusica, a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. She's Fairy Tail's Medical Advisor but, more important, she was a previous Edolas citizen. Her help was required principally because she could understand the language from her previous world, which means she could translate the notes of the Professor.

Other people wanted to go with them but the Master was very specific. If too much people go with them, others could noted this and start rumoring about their whereabouts. This could lead to the Magic Council to take notice in this and start searching for answers. So, only the people mentioned by Makarov (and Juvia) went to help the Dragon Slayers.

* * *

After reaching the catacombs, they started to analyze the information from the blueprints. As Makarov suspected, the information about the purpose of the staves and how to use them were written in the Edolas language.

"I can't understand all this technicalities, Makarov. But I'll give it a try" said the healer

"Please, do what you can do" asked the Master

While this was happening, the mages were trying to obtain information from other sources. Sadly, the people didn't notice anything weird about what was happening over the Catacombs. Even the animals couldn't tell a thing about the experiments of the Edolas scientist when they were asked by Lisanna, so they conduct their search to their prisoner in hopes of obtaining answers. Unfortunately, even with the threatening of letting Natsu continuing his work, they couldn't extract any word from him.

Speaking of Natsu, it appears that his behavior has changed drastically. Usually, he would be challenging Gray or Gajeel, or even making fun of Lucy, but now he was distant. He only was present when the Team come and, after that, he decided to go to the forest while trying to avoid his friends. Especially, a certain white-haired mage, as noticed by his rival.

"Why the hell are you avoiding us, Natsu?" stated the Ice mage

He didn't move out of the tree he was sitting.

"Even Gajeel and Wendy are trying to help us with this problem. Stop feeling bad and move your ass"

Still, no answer

"Ok, that's it. Choose. You'll tell me what's happening or I'll extract the answers with my fists" said Gray while putting together his fist with his other hand.

"Go away". Those was the only words the Dragon slayer managed to say

"After you start acting normal. **Ice-make:-** "

He couldn't even finish the spell as Natsu punch him in the gut, making him lose his consciousness. After that, he kicked him with enough force to push him away from the forest

"I said, 'Go away'" stated Natsu, while returning to the forest

* * *

After managing to travel to two different dimensions, being trapped for six years and battled dragons that came from 400 years in the past, they thought nothing could impressed them. They were wrong

"Is that a bunny and a sheep talking and walking in two feet?" said Happy

As the blue Exceed stated, they were walking like normal people and even wearing clothes! But not only them. There were various animals, from rams to bulls and even foxes. They couldn't believe this. It was illogical and weird. Which was kind of ironic for them to think that because they were talking cats.

"It seems like an alternate version of Extalia with more animals and even new species native from this dimension. The only difference being that Magic wasn't involved whatsoever." commented Lily

"I can't believe it, but I must admit that this is convenient" said Carla. "For a moment I thought that we couldn't blend in and we could've been spotted easily, but, with this new information, we could pass like normal citizens"

"But wait, there is a problem right now. Everyone here uses clothes while Happy don't" suggested the former Captain of Edolas. True to his words, Happy usually does not wear clothes; only for special occasions and, ironically, when going to the beach. "If we want to pass unnoticed, we need to get him clothes"

"And how are we going to get clothes? I don't want to steal anything" said Happy

"We don't have a choice. We need to get you clothes fast and silently" stated Carla. "I think I can see a house over there. Maybe they have clothes racks making our job easier. Let's go"

So the three Exceeds started their little mission in this new world

* * *

 **I actually wanted this chapter be longer, but with two weeks out of schedule, I decided to post it. Sorry for saying this but it's probably that the next chapter will take a while. The subjects in the university are getting more difficult each month and other personal problems take me a lot of time. I'll try to post it in three weeks min.. Please, review and make opinions. They allow me to improve my weak points. Also, if you want to send me a fanpic of my story, feel free to do it and I'll probably choose it as the official image of this fic. Well, until then, goodbye and have a good day.**


	4. Author's Note

Well, how do I start this? First of all, sorry for the delay on the new chapters. Classes are very difficult and, despite having fun trying to create this fic, my marks are way more important. The problem is that I sort of failed a Physiology course and if I don't go to a summer course in January, they will expel me from the university (I hate this rules). So, like I said, my career is very important to me. I wish to become a great medic and try to help as many as I can. Because off this, I won't post anything until late February. Again, sorry for people that expected another chapter, but I won't disappoint you all. Also I need to thank again to the 15 followers of this fic. Honestly, I didn't expect that people will like this and that motivates a lot. Well, see you later and good luck in whatever you are doing or will do


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, I need to announce something. First, sorry for the long delay. University, lack of ideas, family and love makes writing very, very hard. Also, it's possible that the next chapter will take a lot of time considering the university of all things.**

 **Now, for the chapter itself, I want to make some points that i can't remember if I made them before.**

 **First of all, in the _Zootopia_ universe, animals conditioned by the human being don't exist. So no dogs or cats. In the eyes of the Zootopia mammals, the Exceeds are Jaguars. That's the closest mammal I could find that looks similar to them, even Lily's Battle Form.**

 **Second and last for now. The Exceeds' reserve of Ethernano are bigger than they usually had. Remember that even they train for the Grand Magic Games so their reserves also grow.**

 **I don't own Zootopia or Fairy Tail. Only what I write it's mine**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

In the old times, prey animals were at total mercy of predators. The latter with their powerful jaws, their sharp claws and teeth and the bloodlust they carry in their instincts made them mammals to fear. If you encountered one (and luck was on your side), you should run as fast as your legs allow you

"Carrots, please. Lend me a hand here"

Obviously, this isn't the old times anymore

"This always happens to you every single time you come to Bunnyburrow. You should learn how to protect from them" said Judy. As tradition dictates, the Hopps family reunited for the Harvest Festival that organizes every year. And also, like always, the little ones manage to find someone to play with. In this case Nick who, for the last three years since he came to Bunnyburrow, had become the favorite "toy" of all the kids. "Ok kids, you know what mom thinks about jumping over people, especially if they're guests"

"It's wrong" answer simultaneously while getting out of the poor fox

"And what are you gonna tell him?"

"Again?" said one of the little bunnies

"John" said Judy with a stern look

"Sorry" said John and the rest of them

"Now go and play with your toys" ordered Judy, which her siblings did

"I think every year they become stronger. Besides, the first and last time I tried it, it didn't work as expected" said Nick while standing and cleaning himself

"Your idea of protecting against my siblings was to disguise as a sheep, which is fluffier and remind me how was that a good idea to begin with?"

"To be honest, I can't even remember what was going through my head. Maybe being near a dumb bunny for too long have affected my brain" said Nick with a smirk

"If you want, I could go away for a time" said Judy

"And having no one to joke about? Ha, you wish" answer Nick

"Har har"

'Damn, that was close' thought the both of them a little anguished about their own words.

After the small delay due to the lost train, the two officers arrived safely to the Hopps residence, although not at the time that they thought they would arrive.

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you mean you don't know how to go there? It isn't the first time that you go to my house" said the bunny a little stressed_

 _"We always arrive here in train and your family recieved us at the station. And besides, why are you stressing yourself so much? You know this place so you should know how to arrive quickly. So you just need to tell me which route I need to take and-"_

 _"No. I drive. Get out"_

 _"Ah, ah ah. Don't even think about it" said Nick while smirking and moving his finger_

 _"What? Give a good reason for you to not let me drive the car"_

 _"I'll give you two. First of all, Flash will kill me if I let someone else let drive his car. You don't know how lucky I am that he lend us his car in the first place"_

 _"_ _As if he were going to notice it. Besides all you need to do is run and he would never reach you"_

 _"Ignoring the offensive commentary towards Flash, the second reason, this car isn't designed for smaller animals like you and you can´t alter that fact, Fluff. Even I need a little help to drive properly this car._

 _"Ughhhh! Fine, you win. But at least hurry up. We're already too late" said the bunny with a frustrated look_

 _"Easy there my little impacient co-pilot. Just tel me where I need to go and we'll be there before you notice it"_

"Judy, Nick, I'm glad you could make it. Although I think you would arrive several hours ago" said Bonnie

"Yeah. We had a little problem with the train so we decided to come here in a borrowed car. The story is pretty long so you should take a sit" said Nick

"Oh, don't worry. You could told us everything over the lunch" said the matriarch. "But first, we need to take your baggage to your rooms. Andrew, Jason, help your sister and her friend"

"Why us?" said Andrew. He was an exact copy of Stu, or would be if his father was a lot thinner

"Lots of bucks in this family and you decide to ask us? said the younger one. He was a little bit taller than Judy and had gray fur all over his body

"Do you want to go to the festival with your girlfriends or not?

"Yes, we want" said the bucks lazily

"Then you should hurry. In a few minutes the food will be served. And you two" said Bonnie while turning to the officers "if you want to you can go and take a nap before having lunch. You still remember where is the guest room, Nick?" The fox only nodded and went with his friend to their rooms

* * *

"I hope those jaguars don't notice the abscence of a shirt and a pair of pants from their dryer"

"The important thing is that we get you clothes, Happy. Although the bad thing is that we could not get a shirt for Lily before they realized"

After arriving at a house and being able to get clothes to go unnoticed, they decided to get some information about where they were.

Until now they knew that they were in a farming village according to the different fields of crops that they found while looking for clothes appropriate for Happy and the fruit trees that they saw at the moment.

Everything went as normal, or as normal as it may be to be trapped in an alternate dimension which does not contain a substance necessary for your survival, but something happened:

"I'm hungry" said the blue cat as he grabbed his stomach "We have not eaten since we were traveling to the professor's house. And that was 2 days ago"

"You just think about eating and eating, don't you?" Carla said while looking frustrated, even though she felt that way too.

"But we must eat anyway, we don't know who we can meet and we need to take care of our strength so we do not depend on magic much" said Lily. "The problem is that we don't know how different the fruits are here and even if we knew that foods are edible, we don't have money to pay for them"

"We need to raise funds in order to be able to stay in a place. I'm not planning on spending another day in the country without being able to bathe properly," said the white cat.

"The most appropriate idea would be to work and get a little money, but that will not be enough to get housing if it costs as much as Earthland. What do you think, Happy?" asked Lily while turning to see Happy

Or at least he expected, since the little blue cat was nowhere to be found

"Perfect, we lost him already"

"HAPP-" Carla tried to shout but was silenced by Lily. "Remember that nobody knows that we are here and we cannot draw attention. We need to look for him in silence. Knowing him, he shouldn't be too far away"

"Who isn't far away?"

"Happy, that idiot separated from the group" said the white cat to Happy

...

Wait

"Happy?" the two Exceeds asked surprised to see the blue cat

"What happened and why do they say I'm an idiot?" asked innocently the blue cat

"Because you left unannounced. We can't separate ourselves at this moment, we do not know the place or people -or rather animals- that live here"

"But I found important information." And he pointed to the poster in his hand.

 _Great Harvest Festival in Bunnyburrows_

 _Invite all your friends to enjoy the best time of the year with fresh produce to buy, varied activities, the race of 100 meters, the contest of blueberries and finally the closing ball_

 _The prizes for this year will be:_

 _Race of 100 mts: 500 zoodolars_

 _Blueberry competition: Free blueberries for three months_

 _We wait for you anxiously_

 _Bunnyburrow Town Hall_

Despite the initial scare, they had to accept that Happy had done a great job. It did not solve their problems at all, but it was a good start

"We can participate in both contests and we will have food and money, and we can sell the fruit to get some more money. I do not see myself eating blueberries for so long" Carla said. "So we just need to decide who will participate"

"I'm going to the blueberry contest," said Happy jumping in the air.

"And I will participate in the race. With my battle form that little competition shouldn't be a problem"

"It's settled then, you'd better sign up before we lose our only chance to survive decently in this rare world"

* * *

"What do you mean that they reduce the prize to the blueberry contest?"

"It was decided to invest the budget of all the festival in other things, so the money went to the race as a prize" said Stu

It was lunchtime at the Hopps house and, like every family meal, they started talking about various topics, about what was going on both in their jobs and in Zootopia in general. When these issues were over they began to comment on what happened in the Burrows, including plans for the Harvest Festival, as well as some slight changes in the contests

"It's no big deal. Anyway, there's no way you can beat me in the contests so don't be sad," Judy said with a smile on her face.

"So you want to play Fluff, don't you? Well, I'm warning you, you don't want to know how this ends," Nick said defiantly.

"Of course, it does not count for anything the record that until now nobody in the history of the academy has been able to break"

"Don't even count your carrots yet, Carrots, you could regret it"

"Well, if you want to sign up, I'd advise you to go now. Your brother Bill is in charge of the entries for the contests and chances are he's in the Town Hall" said Bonnie

After that, they decided to go to the town square to sign up for both contests. The desire to win the other in the competitions motivated them to try. Moreover, in the mind of a certain fox appeared an idea that would benefit him if he won both contests. And she knows how she accepts the proposal.

"So, confident in the words you said over lunch?" Nick said with his usual smile on his face.

"Obviously, I can beat you whenever and where you want, and the fact that it will be in a public place makes it even more perfect" Judy replied.

"Do you want your supposed victory to feel better?" He proposed the smiling fox with even more intensity

"What do you want to bet?" asked the rabbit. She knew him well enough to know that he would propose one of his usual bets

"It seems that you know me too well, Fluff. I would say that whoever loses will have to pay for the other's lunch for the next two weeks"

"It sounds promising, but I feel it would not be enough torture for you, especially as payment for making us delay. And before you complained, it was your fault and I had nothing to do with the fact that the car didn't have gasoline or you getting lost on the way" she said hurriedly before the fox contradicted him over what had happened in the morning.

"Whatever you say Carrots. So, what does the little evil bunny have in mind?"

"Whoever loses will have to grant a _wish_ to the winner, it will only be one, but there will be _no limit_ whatsoever."

'And I thought she'd say something absurd like money or something. This could be very interesting' thought the fox. "Well, officer Hopps, I accept your proposal."

At that moment, he pulls out a pen that she already knew very well. "And so that there is no complaint that 'I did not accept that' nor those things"

 _'Whoever loses will have to grant a wish to the winner. It will only be one but it will have no limit whatsoever'_

The rabbit looked at him in surprise. She didn't think he would bring the pen to record the bet. 'Must have something in mind. It's a lot of preparation for a simple bet among friends' she thought for a moment.

'Well, that only gives you more motivation to win'. "So you will not have any excuse for when you lose, dumb fox," Judy said as she jumped up and down. "My mom said that in 30 minutes the registrations are gonna be closed and I will _not_ pass up the opportunity to be able to order whatever I like"

"And how far are we from that place?" asked Nick. He isn't gonna let that chance go by either. 'And less when the bunny has condemned herself alone'

"10 minutes if we jog a little there. A warm-up?"

"Bring it on"

* * *

"Hi, I would like to register for the contest"

After asking some of the villagers who lived close to where they were, they found out that they had to register in the Town Hall at Bunnyburrows Central Square and go to a module where they had to talk to a certain "Bill Hopps", who was in charge of the inscriptions of both Contests

"Good afternoon, little friend, and who are you?" a thin-textured rabbit, slightly larger in size than the Exceed, said. He has brown fur and green eyes.

"My name is Happy" the blue cat announced

"Ok ... Happy. And your last name?" the rabbit asked

"Last name?"

Happy did not know what to answer. He never had a last name. In the guild he was only knew as Happy, name given to him by Lisanna and Natsu when he hatched. He never bothered the absence of a last name since he knew that his name was something unique and proper to him, which showed his behavior and his ability to make people happy. But it was probable that in this world they needed a last name to recognize them. 'In that case...'

"Dragneel, with double e," said little Exceed proudly. If he had to be recognized under a surname in this dimension, he would take the surname of his best friend and surrogate father, Natsu Dragneel.

"Okay, Happy Dragneel. What competition do you want to participate in?"

"The blueberry contest, please" answer the little Exceed

After a while writing down a few things in a notebook, the rabbit known as Bill gave him a card with his name, indicating that he was a participant.

"Okay, the blueberry competition will be tomorrow afternoon, after the product presentations at the fair. And one of you two wants to register in another competition?" Bill told the two little "jaguars" in front of him

"I'd like to add my brother to the race," Lily said. They had agreed to say that Lily had an older brother to hide her ability to transform into her battle form

"Okay, and your brother, what's his name?"

"Pantherlily Redfox," Lily replied. Happy was not the only one who could use that trick and had to take advantage of it

"Okay, here's your card, tell him that he has to appear today in the afternoon for the race. If not, he is disqualified"

"Don't worry, he will be there" said the black Exceed with a smile on his face

After saying goodbye to the bunny, they decided to walk around the area and to know more about the inhabitants. As far as they could see, there were plenty of rabbits, but they also found some sheeps and foxes.

"Until now, we know the species that we have seen in this short stay in this world, but we must be prepared. We don't know if there are huge animals like in Tenroujima or something similar and without my Musica Sword my offensive power has diminished, not to mention that we don't know the military potential of this dimension" said Lily with a serious tone.

"As you said before, portals can appear anywhere in this world and we need to mobilize to find them or find us. Also, we need to familiarize ourselves with the customs of this world. We went through a difficult time in Edolas when we didn't know about the prohibition of magic and the situation of his Fairy Tail" said Carla in a similar way

"This seems to be work for ninjas" Happy happily exclaimed. "I didn't have this kind of work since the Everlue mansion when we obtained Virgo from that strange man"

"Could you take it seriously, Happy?" Carla said exasperated

"Aye"

"Well, for now, it's important to get ready for the race and winning the money. To be honest, I'm starving too" said Lily

* * *

"That was cheating and you know it!" The rabbit shouted indignantly at his partner.

"I didn't remember putting rules for this competition, I also didn't cheat, I just said something curious" said the fox with his usual smile on his face, a smile that the rabbit wanted to rip out of his face at that moment

"You mentioned that you saw an infraction and it was not true" Judy tried to argue.

"And what are you worried about? We are not on duty and we should not intervene if we are in civil clothes unless it is something serious. And if something serious had happened, I would have stopped too "

"Ugh .. But .. You ..." muttered the poor rabbit, knowing that he had fallen into the trap of the fox. 'But when the time comes for the competitions, vengeance will be mine' thought diabolically

"Now do not worry about that. You should worry about what I'm gonna make you do when I win our little bet" Nick said with a wink.

"Am I supposed to believe that you can beat me, Judy Hopps, Valedictorian and Best police in the force?"

"And that's not egotistical at all"

"I'm just stating facts, Slick. It's not like I'm lying"

"Well, let's prove it then" said Nick

After a little chat with Judy's older brother and registering for the race and Blueberry contest, the officers went to buy something to drink and walk by afterwards. After all, running makes you thirsty

The town was as Nick remember. Lots and lots of bunnies, but from time to time he could spot sheeps, jaguars and even some foxes. It was a beautiful place with something that makes you feel comfortable and relaxed. Maybe it was the lack of cars, maybe the air. He didn't know certainly but it was refreshing being here. The only downside was the snarky speciecist comments that some "old school" mammals use on him, but with Judy and her family on his side it was easier to deal with it.

The support she had given to him all these years was something he couldn't have expected to receive but now it was something he couldn't live without it. Yes, it was true that he has friends and they support him, but he didn't have someone who could earn his trust at the point of cracking his mask with that mammal. Only his parents knew him in that way but now they couldn't help him and this little county bunny somehow has managed to be on their same level of trust. And it all began with a stupid hustle for pawpsicles. What could happen if he decided to not go in Jumbeaux's Café or she didn't recognized Finnick before they went to Tundratown? But before he could have more thoughts a little Jaguar ran into him making him fall

"Ouch" he heard from the little blue feline. Wait, blue? "Are you ok little buddy?" asked Nick

"Yes. Sorry for crashing you and making you fall" answer him while standing and cleaning himself.

"Don't worry. I was distracted" stated the fox officer. He don't know if asking for a name or for the strange hair color but before he could say something else, the jaguar said "Well, time to go. Good bye, sir" and run away. He needs to talk to Judy about this. And speaking of the devil...

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom. Now, let's go to the games. I need to win another carrot pen" said enthusiastically the bunny officer

* * *

 **So, despite not knowing, our characters have met already. What would happen? Nobody knows (except me of course)**

 **See you next time**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Before someone tries to kill me for delaying so much this chapter, I can only tell that I'm truly sorry. I'm trying to make every chapter as good as possible and with all it's happening here, it's difficult. Well, enough 'bla bla bla'. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Attention everybody, the race is about to begin. Participants, please, approach the track. If you are not present in the next five minutes you will be eliminated from the race" announced a voice

"Nick, you heard the announcer. Hurry up or we'll lose the race," Judy said impatiently to her partner.

"In a moment. It's not my fault that the line for the bath has been so long," Nick replied from inside the bathroom shed while her friend waited outside impatiently for her to leave.

"But it will be your fault if we don't arrive and I will not lose our bet because of you"

"Anyway, you already lost the bet, I do not know that you get so angry"

"Either you hurry or I'll leave you," said the rabbit, growing impatient. 'God, there are times when this fox drives me crazy. Although when I win the bet I'll get my revenge for all he did to me he made me' she thought with an evil smile

"Should I be worried about that wicked grin and the constant movement of your nose? That might just mean that you're thinking about making a joke, which never ends well for either of us," Nick said with a smile, surprising his friend

"At what time... you know what, it doesn't matter. We have to hurry" said Judy.

"As you command, officer Hopps" Nick said with a slight bow as he followed her friend to where the race was to take place.

* * *

The race track was a piece of land divided into lines where each participant had to run. At the sides were a stage that were already occupied by some mammals that were eagerly awaiting the start of the race. Judy could recognize several members of her family, including her parents, and some schoolmates she had not seen for years with their families

When they reached the racetrack, the officers noticed their "opponents": several rabbits of various colors and sizes, an elephant in a sports suit, a few sheep and a panther?

"I didn't know there were panthers in Bunnyburrow" Nick said.

"I didn't either" said Judy, "and I lived here, maybe because I can't imagine a panther as a gardener.

This panther was about 2 meters tall, with black fur and white shades on the lower part of the face like a mustache. He had a scar on his left eye and for some reason he was without a polo or T-shirt

"With that physique, it looks more like a professional wrestler or a bodyguard. Even though that tattoo at the base of his back may mean something else. Have you ever seen him, Nick? " Judy asked

"If it's from a criminal gang, it's not one that I know of. And it would be very stupid to show it to the public if it were something that was well known. Besides, the fact that someone has tattoos does not make him a criminal. And why the sudden interest, Carrots?" Nick asked with curiosity and a slight bitterness. "I don't think it's because of his muscles, isn't it? " he said as he instinctively looked at his arms

"One never knows. You're better at recognizing these things and we're still police officers on our days off. Also, it's technically good for us because a lot of muscle slows mammals down," Judy said with a smile.

"You really think there's going to be somebody here who can beat us? We're trained cops who chase lots dangerous criminals who always want to flee. Oh, and Weaselton" Nick said. 'Huh, for a moment I worry for no reason at all. Wait, why should I worry about a muscly guy? Better think of something else '

"Good point, but don't forget that on those occasions I beat you in speed"

"Just because I let you do it. It's a good tactic to keep your partner happy. Besides, I can't beat you at all every time" said the fox with his patented Wilde smirk

"I hope your charisma doesn't go away when I beat you easily in this race," Judy said as she started to warm up for the race.

"You could say the same thing. I'll go to my position. Good luck Fluff, you'll need it" said the fox as he walked away and prepared to warm up.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of all species and ages, welcome to the Great Harvest Festival race," said the presenter, eliciting applause from the audience and accompanied by a whistling or shouting. "This year, the winner of the 100-meter race will be awarded the 500 zoodolars prize, so I recommend that the participants try as hard as they can because they may regret it later. And, since it seems that they are going to get bored with my words, let's begin this race"

"Wooo ..."

"Let it start at once!"

"You can do it!"

"Win the money already so we can buy that new game!"

"On their marks ..." Everyone began to prepare. "Ready?" 'I will not lose this race' thought both policemammals. "Out" And with the sound of a salvo bullet, the runners went towards the goal. Many of the rabbits were already behind and the elephant used its large size to try to take advantage, compensating for how slow it was. The two friends were leading the track and it seemed that the victory was decided between them. However, out of nowhere they saw as something black and blurry was starting to speed towards the goal.

"And we have a winner," the commentator said amid applause from the mammals present and the whispering that formed as a question began to emerge between them. "Who is he and how fast is he?" Question that also began circling the heads of both the fox and the rabbit

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that fast" Nick said, trying to catch his breath. Even though he was very fast, he knew that the panther could beat him easily

"Neither did I. I didn't cross my mind that he would be a rival to us," Judy said, just as agitated as her friend. It is not that she vain or something like that, but she was very confident of her abilities as an officer and as a valedictorian of the academy. "It could maybe be an athlete or someone professional"

"Well, whoever it was, he took my prize money. Ugh, I needed the cash" Nick complained with a frustrated face.

"I would have been very happy with that extra money too," Judy said. "But hey, whatever. Let's go and see the awards so we can go home and clean us up"

"Go ahead, I want to buy a bottle of water"

"Will you buy one for me, please?"

"Will you give me back the money in the house?" Nick said, earning the outrageous look of his friend. "Don't worry, this time it's on the house, but don't get used to it, our pay isn't that good if you know what I mean"

"It's a bottle of water, what a crybaby" said the bunny as she headed where the prize delivery was going to take place. 'I wonder who that panther is? I never saw one here in Bunnyburrows and the first time I saw one was Mr. Manchas four years ago during the whole incident with the Nighthowlers'.

At that moment, she stopped in her tracks while she was still absorbed in her thoughts. 'Four years? So much time has passed? Four years since that case that not only managed to prove to me as much as to myself that I could become a great police officer, but also since I met Nick '. During those four years, the dynamic duo of the ZPD had solved innumerable cases and made a great impact on the society of Zootopia, reinforcing the thought that "In Zootopia, everyone can be anything". Although there were still people with prejudices about various mammals, including foxes and rabbits, they had shown that, if one strived, he or she could fulfill his/her dreams. Every so often they see something new like a fighting sheep, a bunny doctor, a fox as news anchor and even new recruits brought in thanks to the program created by, at that time, Mayor Lionheart.

Not only that, but society began to see those old customs as something that shouldn't be followed, including the theme of couples. Interspecies relationships were taboo among citizens, even though they were known to exist. 'I will not forget the astonishment of the people when Gazelle announced that she was going out with one of her dancers,' thought Judy. That day was a day full of controversy as it was the first time a recognized star announced a relationship between prey and predator. There were people who began to discredit her, but even so her popularity didn't go down. What's more, it managed to raise thanks to the support of all his followers who had formed thanks to the words of the singer.

'We really made a big change. And to think that everything was thanks to the fact that I followed Nick while he was creating his pawpsicles "legally". What would have happened if that day had decided not to accompany him or if he had not even entered Jumbeaux's café? Not only we wouldn't have accomplished all that we have done, but I would have lost a great mammal in my life. He has always been when I needed him and has made my life happy with his absurd and outdated jokes. My life would be very sad and lonely without him. Without that smile that always...

'Wait, what are you thinking about? No, bad Judy'

'Well, he really has a nice smile that shows only to you and...'

'Nonononono, you are diverting your mind. Maybe it's tiredness and...'

"Are you imagining something interesting or that red color has always been part of your fur" said a voice behind her, which caused her to startle

"Eeep. Nick, do not scare me like that!" said the bunny while beating his friend

"Ouch, ouch, yeah, I get it, I get it. Stop hitting me, Carrots" Nick said as she tried to cover herself from her friend's constant blows

"That's so you learn your lesson not to scare me again, stupid fox," Judy said, finishing with a final blow

"Okay, okay, by the way, what were you doing here, weren't you going to go where they're going to give the money I should have earned to the super-muscular panther?"

"It's just... I tho- thought you were going to get lost so I be- better wait for you" Judy said as she tried to hide her stutter

"Yeah, sure" He wasn't buying it "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find out the name of that prize-stealer panther"

"You're such a bad loser, aren't you?" Judy said with a smile

"Bad loser? Please. I'm just saying what I should have".

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to reward the winner of the 100-meter race, Patherlily Redfox" the commentator announced as he lifted Lily's arm. Some of the audience was yelling and another part whispered about the winner

"Who?"

"I've never seen a panther around here"

"Will he be single?"

"Nice body"

"He probably uses steroids"

"How could they are so sure that he didn't cheated?"

'They should be more discreet when it comes to talking' Lily thought as he waited for the prize. Even though they only said unimportant things about him, he knew he had to be awareof everything. Maybe someone was mentioning something important. He couldn't trust the people of this universe yet and had to learn their customs to go unnoticed.

"And here are your 500 zoodolars. Congratulations again and thank you very much to all who participated. We'll see you tomorrow for the Blueberry Contest" said the presenter, finishing the awards.

Lily stepped off the stage and went to where his friends were, who were smiling for some reason. Well, Charla was smiling. Happy was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably

"And those smiles?" Asked the ex-commander of Edolas

"Well, you seem to be very famous among all the girls. We can probably get a little more money if we promise them some of your time" said Happy with a laugh.

"Or even a few photos or autographs for your fans," Charla added as she laughed more quietly than Happy

"Ha ha, that's sooo funny. I would even propose that as a good idea if it weren't for the fact that this form is not permanent and you know it well. Speaking of it, I'll change my form. Be alert, "Lily said as she searched for a secluded place to transform. He could stay for a few more hours in this form, but he wouldn't risk spending his magic more than necessary. After a few minutes, he turned back into his 'standard' form. "Well, now we have to find a place to rest. We can't spend what little we have been able to earn"

"And if we go back to the place that we used last time?" Happy asked

"I don't know if it's convenient. They might be alert after all the noise we made last night" Charla said.

"But it's the best option we have right now. It's just a matter of keeping watch and looking for someone to come" Lily argued. This had been a long day trying to understand, albeit a little, how things work here in this rare world and, despite not having obtained much information, they had understood the basics of this place that it could be obtained.

They knew that the place where they were was inhabited by animals that behaved like humans and that their main job was to grow vegetables. However, it seemed that not all animals were intelligent, since fish were consumed by some of these animals. They didn't know whether they were ruled by a king as in Fiore or Edolas, or whether the authorities had requirements for the people who lived there. They didn't know what the rest of the cities were like, or how wide the towns were. They would have to go to the capital after winning the other prize. For now, they should...

"Can we go get something to eat? We have some money at last" Happy said desperately. They had not eaten anything all day and, even though the three of them were hungry, Happy was the one who could least control their "instincts" as he used to call them

"Okay, we're going to eat, but it can't be too much, we're not going to spend what little money we have on a simple ..." Lily said until he stood still with her gaze fixed on something

"Lily, is something wrong?" called Happy worried "Lily, respond!" He said as he shook his partner

"I think that sign can be the cause of all this" said Charla pointing to the sign of a store nearby

 _Gideon Gray pies, featuring the new Kiwi pie_

"Must. Try. It. Must. Try. It. Must..." Lily said as he walked slowly toward the canteen

"For the first time, it seems someone besides you is so interested in food" said Charla towards the blue cat

"I'm not that obsessed with food" said Happy

'Yeah sure. It was you who almost gets into a nervous breakdown just because there wasn't any fish nearby,' thought Charla.

And so, the squad went to meet the owner of the store: chubby red fox with a good-looking appearance. He had a plaid shirt and an apron

"Welcome children, how can I help you?" said the fox calmly, avoiding being surprised by the strange color of the fur of one of the jaguars. 'Zootopia fashion I suppose'

"How much is a kiwi pie?" Happy said, since Lily still wasn't recovered of his astonishment and only limited to drooling

"All the cake? They must be hungry," said the baker. "I'll tell you what. As it is my last cake I'll leave them at 10 zoodollars, what do you think?"

Before anyone could say anything, Lily shouted "Sold" and took out a 100-dollar bill from Happy's backpack

'Wow, he really was excited about the pie' thought the two Exceed

"Wow, don't you have another bill? I don't have enough change for this" said the fox, which caused sadness in both the little jaguars and the panther. Especially in the last one, since it looked like he was going to start crying.

'Poor children. Maybe they enjoyed the festival so much that they are hungry' he thought. If there were any other seller nearby he could ask for change, but there are only those who still believe that foxes are not reliable and they would never change him money.

'Wait a moment. Those two still don't come for the blueberry pie they ordered me some days ago. With that I can get the exact change'. "Now that I remember, I still have a request that they haven't paid me and with that I would get the required change. If you can wait a little, you will have your money.

"We're not in a hurry, so we can wait," Charla said.

"Well, then I go for their cake and some dishes. Do you want a drink to accompany with your dessert? I have orange juice, tea, milk or water"

"I order the tea" said the white Exceed

"I would like milk," said his blue companion.

"I just wish I had some water," Lily said, composing her catatonic state and speaking in a more coherent way.

"Good decision, I'll be back in a moment, please sit down"

"Thank you," said the three friends in unison, heading toward the table. After a few minutes, the fox appeared with a large cake and three plates, which caused Lily to start drooling again, causing the laughter of his friends. When they tasted their part, they were impressed with its great flavor and, despite his thoughts may be compromised by the hunger they had, they could swear that it is the best dessert they have ever had in all their lives.

"So _this_ is what Erza feels every time she eats her strawberry cakes" said Lily, who seemed to savor every bite as if it were the last

"And what brings you here, little guys? I doubt very much that you are from here since those fur colors are easily recognizable"

As they had planned, Charla was the one who started explaining "We came with his brother" pointing to Lily "since we wanted to know the area"

"Ohh, and where is he? Although the area is quiet, it's not recommended that you wander the streets late at night "

"He must be here, although he said that we would meet at the hotel," said Happy.

"Well, let's hope you like the area. If you want, I can tell you a little about this little town called Bunnyburrows, home of the famous police officer Judy Hopps" said Gideon. He wasn't good when talking, but he had to win a little time before Judy and Nick came

"Judy Hopps? Who is she?" asked Happy

"You don't know her? She's practically a celebrity in Zootopia after the job she did to help the city" said the fox. Although not noticed, the Exceed realized the error that Happy committed. They should be careful about what they ask as there are things and common knowledge that are normal here but totally unknown to them.

Trying to correct the mistake, Lily said "It's just that we were very young at the time. Maybe that's why we do not remember well"

Gideon thought it was pretty strange that they didn't know that. If he was not mistaken, they even began to put it in the history books. But they could be right, they were very young at that time if judged by their appearance. Besides that, not many parents tell their children the situation of the predators in Zootopia. "Well, don't worry, I'll tell you what I know of this." It all began when she became the first rabbit cop ... "And so, he began his story of the missing animals, the imprisonment of Lionheart, the protests that followed it and the final revelation of the true cause

"So, all that trouble for some simple flowers?" Happy asked, still surprised that some simple flowers caused all that

"It seems silly now, but that split the city three years ago, and if it wasn't for that duo, maybe none of us would be here talking about it" Gideon said as he looked at his watch. "Geez, it's been half an hour. They should be coming at any moment. There they are" he announced as he pointed to a gray rabbit and a red fox like him, only thinner

* * *

"So Pantherlily Redfox? I've never heard that name before, and I know everyone" Nick said. He and Judy were watching the award to have a better perspective of the panther and saw the reactions of the public (especially the female, which seemed to want to ask him for a date or something even more daring)

"Well, it seems that you don't know everyone. Either that or he's very reserved," said Judy, who was impressed that her friend didn't know him. Even though she found annoying to be reminded it always, he was right that he knew everyone. It was one of the reasons they easily resolved the investigations. 'Well, that and my detective mind,' thought the rabbit.

"Even so. I'll ask Finnick next time I see him" he said. "For the time being what do you say to go and pick the pie you ordered from Gideon?" asked Nick

"Yes, Nick. You're not the only one who wants to try the pie, and besides, you repeated it to me for most of the week. I was very close to canceling it if you kept pestering me" she said with a smile on her face as she appreciated the scary face that appeared on his. So much was the fear that he didn't notice the cell phone of the bunny until it generated a flash, indicating the capture of the photo.

"Hahaha. You should have seen your face. Wait, you can. Hahaha" the rabbit laughed while showing his cell phone with his friend's photo. Nick grabbed the cell phone and was about to erase it until she said "Don't even try to erase it. You'll only manage to make that photo appear in the police department. It's called a hustle, sweetheart" she finished with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you've learned fast, but if you think you'll get away with it just like that then you're very wrong little Carrots" he said with a smiling face and a mischievous look.

"Well, then I must enjoy my life before the 'bad fox' attacks me. Let's go to an attraction before going to Gideon's?" said Judy

"We went to almost everything, so I'd rather go to..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Nick, let's go to the Talent Show tent. Please, please, please," Judy said, trying to persuade her friend

"Why? How interesting is that event?" Nick asked. If he was sincere, he wanted to go eat that cake at once, but he was also curious about his friend's insistence on that show

Judy was about to explain the reason for his insistence, but something better crossed her mind. "You can't guess it? It seems that the "great detective Nick Wilde" fails to deduce this simple case" she said with a mocking tone

"So you want to challenge me? Did you not learn from the last race? You can't beat me," Nick said.

"A lot of mouth and little action. Let's see, can you guess it?" Judy said.

"Well" Nick started talking to the horizon looking like a researcher "to start, it must be something very important for you and given the fact that this is a festival that has been given since you were a girl, I can assume that you've participated in this before." At that moment, he understood the matter of such a commotion. "So, this is where the great officer Judy Hopps told the world what it would be when she grew up, right?"

"Wow, you figured it out too slow. I expected more from you," he said, feigning a look of disappointment. "This is where my life changed, where I knew that to achieve what I wanted to be was not to surrender and where..."

"Where he attacked you and caused you to be fearful of foxes, right?" Nick finished. If they asked him if he liked Gideon, he would say yes. But that was a clear lie. When he learned that the cause of the marks on his face was caused by a fox, he understood better what was the reason his friend had to protect from his kind. If it weren't for Judy and her parents defending him, he would have taken matters into his own hands. It was her fault that she had walked away and he assumed it was for an unreasonable fear of the foxes. 'All those months because of that idiot'

"I thought you'd already forgotten that. If I could forgive him, so can you. Also, you know he wouldn't hurt anyone now," Judy said. She knew her best friend well enough to not fall into his trap. He knew that he hadn't forgiven his former bully completely and that he only appeared to like him to avoid problems, as it would be wrong for a police officer to punch his teeth out to a citizen.

"I just mentioned it. Besides, I'm still waiting for your dramatic story" Nick said, trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, but I do not want you to behave aggressively in front of him. This was where it all started. It was a normal school day and they said that we needed to act for the upcoming festival and this year's theme was the professions. I don't know why the teacher decided to give me the direction of the work, but I decided that it would be something innovative. By that time, I had already decided that the farm was not for me, but that it was fighting crime and making this world a better place"

* * *

 _Bunnyburrows, 20 years ago_

It was a day like any other day in the kindergarten "Veggie pals". The class was about to end and a little bunny named Judy Hopps was ready to go home to play. Even rabbits's standards, she was very hyperactive and therefore always busy with something. He was eagerly watching the clock that indicated the end of the school day waiting for the big hand to reach the top

'Just a little more' the gray rabbit kept repeating

*Riiiiiiing*

"Well, guys, we finish today's class. Do not forget to pick up your things" said Professor Dolly Sheeperd, a white sheep with yellow eyes. She was the most cherished teacher from the kindergarten (or so she was in the eyes of her students) since they were always motivated to do new things such as drawing, painting or playing some new sport.

Although it was something new for a rabbit to go to a kindergarten (if all the rabbits sent their children, there would be teachers who could care for them), Bonnie and Stu Hopps had decided to send some of their children to a kindergarten. The fields needed more work because of the bad weather there was and they could no longer take care of all their children all day. So, with the pain of their heart they sent 30 of their children to various kindergartens throughout Bunnyburrows. Judy was already on her way to the playground while she waited for one of her older brothers when she heard someone crying. It was a rabbit that apparently had climbed to the highest part of a tree and was afraid to go down

"Someone's going to get him down?" asked another rabbit

"Do not worry, I already told the police and they're bringing a ladder. Please children, make some space and- JUDY, DO NOT GO THERE"

Without anyone noticing, the little gray bunny had climbed the tree trying to help the other rabbit down.

"Hi, I'm Judy, let me see if I can help you down."

"NO. This tree is very tall and I am afraid" said the little animal with his eyes closed. He didn't want to see how high it was.

"Don't worry, if we could get here then we'll get down too," Judy said optimistically.

"And if we fall and we break our paws or our head or something? I will NOT go down until it's safe"

"Calm down. It's not the first time I've climbed a tree, so I know how to get off without being hit or injured"

After a quiet time, the rabbit said frightened "Do you promise me nothing will happen to us?" to which the little lifeguard just nodded her head

Slowly, they began to climb down from the tree, and before they knew it, they were already on the ground.

"See? I told you we could get out of there" Judy said happily.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, thank you, thank you" said the excited rabbit.

At that moment, the officer arrived and started talking to the teacher about everything that happened. After the talk, he turned to the little heroine and said, "Wow, you were a brave little girl, but you still had to wait for someone else to come in. It was very dangerous what you did."

"But I was just trying to help" tried to refute the rabbit

"That does not stop it from being dangerous, but you could improve your skills if you become a cop in the near future. That way you could make the world a better place" and gave him a sticker of a police badge. "Don't forget my words, little one" said as he went to his patrol

'Wow. Police officer? Sounds like a great job choice'

* * *

"And that's how I came up with the idea of becoming a policemammal. After that, we did a simple performance and the rest is history," Judy finished.

'In the end, she got off the subject and told how she got into that little head of her the idea of being the best cop that exists. After me, of course' thought Nick "Huh, so that's the story of the Great Judy Hopps. And who was the officer and the buck you helped?"

"The officer was a wolf named Merrick Baliton who came to cover a case in Bunnyburrow. When I investigated more they told me that he had fallen in combat. I could never thank him as he deserved. But as long as I make the world a better place, then I'll know that I'm continuing with his legacy" finished proudly

"He's probably as proud of your work as everyone in the police station" Nick said, staring at Judy unconsciously. When he realized it, he looked away and asked, "and the rabbit?"

"Ah. He was an ex-boyfriend from the school," the officer said unimportantly.

Avoiding exalting much to this news, he said while faking calmness "Children love, Fluff? I never thought that about you"

"Agh. You don't talk to me about him. He looked soft at first, but from then on he insisted that I should not try to be a policeman and that I should 'keep making babies all day with him'"said the gray bunny

"That idiot is lucky I didn't cross my path or I'd show him why foxes are the natural predators of rabbits" thought the fox aloud

"Well, don't think about it now. I want to see some of that play before it's over. Who knows, maybe I'll find my teacher" Judy said before running excitedly to the tent.

Nick kept thinking about everything his friend had told him. How is it that he always had this desire to help people and to make the world a better place? 'It even made my world a better place. I should do something special for her' he thought before heading for the tent, where his friend was waiting for her. The cake could wait a little longer. It's not like there's anyone important there

* * *

 **So, the meeting is near every minute. Next chapter will include the meeting of both of our friends and trying to find what the Dragon Slayers and co are doing on Earthland. See you next time**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heeeeey  
*shotgun sound*  
** **Yeah. I maybe took a lot of time to write this chapter. I can't make excuses despite having them. But I will try to deliver another chapter in March. For now, enjoy.  
** **I don't own Fairy Tail or Zootopia. If I owned Fairy Tail, I'll probably make a better ending of the series**

* * *

"Blue hair? Have I been out so long from the burrows that fashion in fur has changed here?" said the police officer

After a brief visit to the fair, our officers decided to go to Gideon's store to pick up the pie. However, before entering, they saw something that caught the attention of the officers in the form of three little jaguars

"Huh, and I thought I had imagined it" said the fox.

"Have you seen someone like that before?"

"No. It's the same person I saw before. It looks like a small jaguar that is in its rebellious stage". Then, pointing to the girl of the group, he added "the funny thing is that the girl next to him also copied the idea. That or is albino. It will be a new fashion around here? If I'm not mistaken, you have sisters who also painted their fur"

"Yes, but those were locks of hair, not the entire fur. I don't want to imagine what would happen to my parents if they saw any of my siblings or me like that". His parents may have accepted certain things from his children, but such a radical change would cause them a heart attack or worse.

"Well, since apparently, they realized our presence, what if we are going to greet them and pass by our cake?" The fox said inviting her to come by.

"Always thinking about food. Okay, let's say hello to them"

* * *

"There they are. Judy, Nick, how are you?"

"Hi, Gideon. We are fine, thanks for asking" answer Judy. "How about the business?"

"I can't complain. Always busy making pies, but very happy since I have more and more customers every day. What's more, I was thinking about opening another store in Zootopia".

"Really? Wow, congratulations" Nick said with an honest smile. As long as there are more foxes that thrive honestly, their bad reputation would start to change.

"I'm very happy for you Gideon" Judy said, jumping joyful for her friend. She still cannot believe that when they were children he was a bully who attacked everyone from school and now he has managed to become the best baker in town.

"What if, to celebrate, I'll bring your pie and invite you some drinks? You two must be thirsty" said Gideon

"I can't think of anything else I wanted to do right now" said Nick, who was already starting to feel hungry

"I assumed you would say that" said his partner. If she learned anything from the fox it was that blueberries will always be first, unless it's something related to work.

"Oh, that's right. I need you to pay me what you owe me for the pie. I have other clients and I need change" he said while pointing to the felines at the other table who greeted them when they saw them.

"Don't worry, Gideon. We have enough change, right Nick?" Judy said

"Yeah, we... Wait, why do you ask?" Nick asked

"Because you're going to pay it"

"What? Why?"

"Because I already paid my part" answer Judy. "This is not a gift to you or anything. It's not your birthday or something"

"Stingy bunny. Ok Gideon, here is what I owe you" said Nick giving him some bills.

"Thanks, Nick. Now wait a moment here and I'll bring you your pie" said the baker who went to his kitchen to retrieve the pie

'Ohhh. I can already taste it' Nick thought. Both of them hadn't eaten anything before the race and it was almost dinner time. "I don't know about you Carrots, but I'm starving. By the way, what do you think your mom will have cooked for dinner?"

…

"Carrots?" Nick called his distracted friend.

Apparently, Judy was watching the children fixedly while some thoughts started to form in her mind

'Why did he choose blue among all the colors to dry his fur?'

'Is she albino or she also died her fur?'

'That panther next to them looks a lot like Redfox. Will they be brothers?'

There was something about them that intrigued her. Her police senses were trying to tell her something. So concentrated was with her thoughts she failed to realize that she was moving slowly towards the felines, something that both they and her partner did notice. Until the inevitable happened

"Hello, who are you?" asked Happy

* * *

"Makarov, everything I have been able to translate is in these notes. I hope you can find your brats."

"Thanks, Porlyusca. I don't know how to pay you for this" said the guild master

"Try visiting me less" said the healer with a smile on her face as she went to her home in the woods

The master knew that this information was crucial if he wanted to recover the lost Exceed trapped in Edolas, but these data were going to be difficult to interpret.

"Levy, I need you to analyze what is written here" said the mage. Then he announced to the group "If someone wants to help her with that, do it. The faster we figure this out the better. Lucy, did you manage to communicate with a spirit that knows about dimensional travel?" he said addressing a blonde girl

"We are working in that, master" answered a young man dressed in a suit and with orange hair and glasses. This was Loke, another member of Fairy Tail and leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Beside him was the aforementioned Lucy and another spirit reminiscent of a cross called Crux

"I called Crux since he is the spirit that has the most knowledge about the Celestial Spirit World. Also, Loke found out about our problem and offered to help us" said Lucy

"Thanks for your help, Loke. It really means a lot" said Makarov

"It's nothing, Master. It's something I would do for any member of Fairy Tail" the spirit said seriously. Then, giving a complete 180° turn he put his hand to his heart and said "as long as it's to help beloved my Lucy, there's nothing I would not do"

"Could you just shut up and keep helping us?!" screamed the Celestial Spirit mage while hitting Loke

'This youth' Makarov thought. 'I won't let their happiness fade away'. "Well, what do you have for me?"

"Apparently, there are no records of interdimensional travel to Edolas except the time you were transported by Anima. It's pretty surprising we didn't sense the fluctuations caused by dimensional travel. However, we found books that mention how it was that we, the Celestial Spirits, were able to make contact with you originally" Loke said.

"Maybe with that we can come up with a plan. Continue with your investigation" said the Master. "Lisanna, how's the patrol going?"

"All normal, Master. It's up to Gray to do the other turn. Have you seen it?" asked Lisanna, who morphed from a bird to her usual appearance

"I'll go find him" said Juvia, quickly leaving the tent that she was. The others, already accustomed to this behavior, didn't take much importance and continued with their work.

"I think I'll help Levy with whatever he needs" said the Take-Over mage

"I'll watch our companion" concluded Makarov. He was going to try to get more information from that bastard who decided to separate his family. Although he probably won't say anything like last time

* * *

"Gray, where are you?" asked the water mage. He felt the presence of his beloved close. It was like a sixth sense inherent in her, so she knew she was the only one who could find it anywhere. Also, he could not allow another girl to even be near him. If that happens...

 _"Lucy, I knew you would come to me" said Gray looking seductively at the blonde_

 _"Oh Gray, now we have this forest for ourselves. Nobody will hear what we do here" answer the blonde while hugging him_

"No, I must take those thoughts out of my mind and look for- Gray!" she screamed when she saw the aforementioned magician lying unconscious in the forest.

'Who could have attacked him? Will there be more people who accompanied the Edolas teacher? Will the group be in danger?' Juvia asked herself.

'No, now my priority is to see that he is well and to wake him up'. In that moment, she started to blushed when she realized something

'Maybe all he needs is the kiss of true love to wake him up'.

It worked on the novels and her love was true and honest, so it was a possibility. She started to slowly approach his lips when the Ice-Make mage started waking up

'Nooo, why do you start waking up right now? You could at least wait a minute' she thought with tears in her eyes. 'Wait, this isn't the time for that'. "Gray, are you okay?" asked Juvia

"Ugh. I'm fine. What am I doing here in the woods? asked Gray still disoriented

"I found you unconscious and lying on the ground. As if someone had attacked you. Who was? Are we in danger?"

At that moment, he began to remember what happened. "It was Natsu. He was becoming more irritable than usual. He still can't overcome what happened to Happy and blames himself for everything"

"He must be really sad for that"

"But it's not an excuse for acting like that. If we want the idiot to change his attitude and start helping us with all this, we need him to calm down. And I know the right person for this job" said Gray standing up and going with Juvia to the camp.

* * *

Nobody there understood what was happening. They all believed that with a simple "we will solve it" everything will return to normal. They don't understand that _he_ was his responsibility. His best friend. They were always for each other. And because of his carelessness he was caught in the blast and transported to Edolas

That damn place had already made Lisanna disappear before and now she did with Happy. He didn't know if this situation would take as long as with her. What if Happy is upset with him for not helping him?

 _"Natsu, how could you? We were the dynamic duo. We were always watching our backs. You managed to beat Future Evil Rogue but you couldn't beat a simple scientist that has no magic whatsoever? You just stayed watching how I was going to another dimension. How could you? I trusted you"_

What would _she_ think of him?

He wanted to solve the problem, but he didn't want to see her either. He broke the promise to take care of them like a family. He left her abandoned in an unknown place and didn't even realize that it was the Lisanna he had known all along when they visited the Edolas Fairy Tail. The fact that she was residing in Edolas is still not forgiven. So concentrated was while lamenting that he didn't feel or smell a presence until he was too close to try to flee.

"Natsu. We have to talk" said Lisanna Strauss

* * *

Hello, who are you? Asked Happy

So surprised was she to realize that she had been discovered in her 'subtle' attempt to analyze the children that she couldn't manage to say anything except "Eep". For his fortune, his friend noticed this and went to her rescue.

"Hello, we are the officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde", pointing respectively. "And you children, what are your names?"

"I'm Happy" said the blue feline with his trademark smile

Before any of them could ask, the white jaguar said "that's his name, by the way. I said it before any of you asked if he said it because he was happy or something like that"

'I wasn't thinking about that' both officers thought. They clearly lied to themselves

"On the other hand, I am Carla and he is-". At that moment, she realized something important. She couldn't say Lily's name because his 'brother' has already his name. People will start asking how both felines had the same name.

'I had to think fast to resolve this' thought Carla.

Luckily, Lily had also thought about that since he realized that he was famous for winning that race. So, with all normality said

"My name is Mystogan"

"Oh. What a peculiar name" Judy said at last. She was very sure that the boys' parents have a huge imagination for those names. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see the Harvest Festival. They say it's very popular. Besides that, both his brother and I came to participate in two events" said Happy

His brother? "Wait" Nick asked to the little jaguar, "by any chance, your last name isn't Redfox, is it? asked the fox

"Actually yes. My full name is Mystogan Redfox and my older brother is called Pantherlily. People say we look similar" answered the now mentioned Mystogan

'That's an understatement' thought both officers. They looked exactly the same. They even have the same scar in the same place for God's sake!

"He needed to do something urgently and had to leave, but he will return for tomorrow" said 'Mystogan'. Why the curiosity?"

"It was only a question" answered Nick. "And did you like the festival, children?

"It has been a pleasant experience. It seems that this place is very lively at this time of year" said Carla

"If you think this is lively, you ain't seen nothing yet" said Gideon, who arrived with the blueberry pie. "Wait until Easter. That's when the magic happens here in Bunnyburrows. I see they are getting along"

"Do you know them, Gideon?" asked the bunny

"Just half an hour ago, they came for the kiwi pie I was promoting"

"Someone was dying for something that was kiwi related" said Happy poiting not very subtly towards Lily, which he completely ignored while finishing his pie

"And where are you children from? I don't remember seeing any of you here before" asked Officer Hopps

"We are from Zootopia" said Carla normally. They managed to hear that name shortly before coming here and after investigating a little, they discovered that it is an adjoining city.

"Really? We work there" the bunny continued.

This caused the three Exceeds to worry. They had no idea how big Zootopia was or whether it was divided into larger towns or anything but its name. After all, they only obtained information by listening to the people and asking them about the city where they supposedly came from would raise suspicions.

Appearing calm and using the information given to them by the fox named Gideon, she said "of course. You are the ones that solved the problem of the Nighthowlers"

"Well, we just did our job like any other officer would do it" said the bunny proudly. It seemed that his flattery had worked and they forgot the subject.

"And what part of Zootopia are you?"

'God damnit!' they thought. They had to think something quick to get rid of this. If not, they will start asking more and more things. Something that was ingenious and that, as 'kids' that they supposedly are, won't raise suspicions

"Guess" said Happy smiling in the most innocent way possible.

Well, it was good while it lasted

'This is not going to work. This is **not** going to work' thought Carla. And for a moment, it seemed like it was not going to work. Until...

"Ok, I'm on" said the fox

'Really?' thought both Carla and Lily with surprised expressions.

"But to make it more interesting. Carrots, I challenge you to a competition of which of us can guess where they live" said Nick with a smirk on his face. "After all, an officer with as much experience as you could guess something that easily, or not?"

"Do you want to keep losing to me? Very good. I accept the challenge" said Judy. "But", she said raising a finger, "with a condition. The loser will have to buy lunch from the other for a week"

"Only that. It sounds simple. Ok, I accept your terms" he said while shaking the hand of his friend. "All right, I have my answer, and you?"

"Let me think" said the bunny. She started walking inside the bakery trying to get his ideas flowing for a few minutes. After that she said "They are from Meadowlands"

"No. Sorry" said Happy while crossing his arms. "It's your turn, sir."

"Very good. They can't be from Tundratown since there are usually no jaguars there. Nor could they be from Sahara Square because it's too hot for you. My final answer would be Downtown Zootopia" he said smiling

"Ehmmm ... Aye, he's right. You win sir" said Happy, cheerful as always. This caused frustration in the bunny, which didn't want to comment more on the subject while her partner was telling her how much he will be saving the next week.

"Well, before it is done later we retire. See you later, officers" Lily said

It seemed like everything went off without a hitch. They needed to get out of there fast before the officers asked more things

"Don't you want us to accompany you? It's a little late and three children should not be away at this time" Judy said.

Lady luck, why are you treating these Exceed like that right now? Have they done something to you?

Trying to maintain serenity, Carla said "don't worry officer Hopps. We can go alone". However, this caused Judy's concern

"But you aren't even from here. You don't know the streets" Judy said. "As an officer of the ZPD, I can't let you go alone in the streets."

"Even I agree to that" added Nick. "Besides, it's not like we will checking on you the rest of the day"

"You really don't need to worry officer. We know the route to get to the hotel" said Lily in an attempt to dissuade her.

The situation was serious. If they could not convince the officers that they didn't need company, they would have to tell them the name of a hotel. And they didn't know any of them! They needed something to distract him and fast. Something simple but effective. Something like...

"Besides, the night is still young and you probably want to spend it with each other" said Happy

...

"What?"

"Just a moment…"

"We do not…"

"We are colleagues and friends. That's all"

"What Nick said. This is not a date or anything like that"

"Yeah, Carrots is right. This is only two friends spending friendly time with each other. By the way, Gideon, is the pie ready"

"Oh yes, the pie" said Judy

It was the distraction they needed. While the officers tried to deny what Happy said, Carla and Lily took advantage of leaving the place without their noticing. All that was left was for Happy to join them

"Well, I won't bother you anymore with my assumptions. See you later, officers" Happy said, taking the opportunity to leave without them realizing it. If you asked Judy if she managed to listen something before the ran away, she will answer you that she think she heard Happy saying "Max Speed"

* * *

"That was clever Happy. You really knew how to handle the situation in the best way possible" said Carla

"Aye sir!" the blue cat responded cheerfully

"Hopefully nobody has seen us fly out of there" said Lily. "By the way, why did you make them play to guess where we supposedly were from? It could have gone very wrong"

"What better way to get information than a game? It seems innocent enough for a kid. Besides, some thieves did the same to Gray and Natsu once. It occurred to me that it would serve something similar." Happy said.

That mission was terrible. They almost fail that mission had it not been because they accidentally knocked out all the thieves while fighting with each other.

"Wow, Happy. I'm very impressed" said the white cat, which caused her blue friend to blush

"They already know me. Always skillful for every situation" he said with a smile

"Now we need to find a place to stay and an excuse in case we meet up with them again" said Lily. It still bugged him off that they didn't notice the departure of the three of them, although he assumed that the small size should have helped. Still. Better safe than sorry

* * *

"I already told you it was not my fault."

"Well, someone has it and it's not me"

"We are both at fault, Fluff. We didn't think that they would escape from us"

After trying to clarify the subject of the couples and picking the pie, the officers realized that the children had left Gideon's bakery without realizing it. Obviously, this caused a discussion between them. They were the most prominent officers of the department, for carrot's sake. How three little children escaped without realizing it?

"I know, I know. It is frustrating. We have solved so many cases and three children managed to make fun of us" Judy said. She didn't want to sound pretentious, but what she said was true

"And I expected to ask them more questions. I almost cornered them in their own words" Nick said

"What do you mean?" asked Judy

"Didn't you notice that we were trying us to give them info about Zootopia?"

"Trying to...? At what point did they try to- wait a minute" said the officer realizing what his friend was saying, "you mean that his game was a cover for obtaining information?

"That's what I suspect. They looked a little nervous when we asked them that. So, I followed the game to see if my suspicions were well founded"

"And you discovered something?" the bunny asked anxiously

"I realized two important things" he said while raising a finger "Or the children have no idea where they live and we need to improve our schools, or...

"Or..."

"Or they are **not** where they claim to be from. It's no joke when I say I know everyone. It is true that even I can be wrong in that aspect, but if they come from Downtown I would already know who they are. I grew up there and I know everyone who lives there and the last name 'Redfox' has never been mentioned there"

Judy had to admit it. Nick _really_ knows almost everyone in Zootopia. If there was someone that he couldn't recognize who supposedly lived in his old neighborhood. It would probably most certainly be lying.

'So, where are they from? Who are they? What are you doing here?' These questions caused concern in the little bunny, which his friend didn't take too long in realizing.

"Don't stress Carrots. If what they say is true, tomorrow we will see them. For now, let's analyze all of this in the house with a big slice of blueberry pie"

"Yeah. I guess you're ri- Wait a minute" she said so loud that startled her friend. "If the game was fake and has no real answer, why did you make a bet out of it"

"Well... I thought that a bet was the only thing that will motivates you to play it"

"And how did I lose it? There was no real answer" she was starting to realize all of this now that she was calmer

"If I were them, I will choose the last answer to obtain more info. So..." At that moment, he started to go a little bit faster to the house

"So, it was rigged?!" Judy said

"I wouldn't call it rigged since-" that was the last Judy hear from Nick as he started to run to the house

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE. WHEN I CATCH YOU" she said while sprinting towards him

" **If** you catch meeee" He knew she would catch him, but at least he could prolong his life more minutes

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time**


End file.
